New Blade, New problem
by Ranekaera
Summary: Hell, if it's happens once, it'll probably happen again. Follow Piper, Cooper and... company... whatever. Just read, I don't wanna give it away.


Author's note: This is kind of a new fanfic on this movie for me. The idea came to me when I was brushing my teeth one night, and I thought it'd be kickass.

ENJOY!

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There. That guy. He was looking at us."

"So?"

Her friend sighed and pulled her backpack up higher on her shoulder. She always carried it off to one shoulder, despite her friend's protests that it was bad for her back.

"C'mon, Coop. You'll be late for school, and I'll be late for… well, nothing." She said.

Her friend Coop laughed.

"Welcome to the ranks of the unemployed. See you after school, Piper."

"Bye."

She watched as her friend jogged towards the bus stop, her black bag bouncing and her sandy orange-blonde hair swaying as she ran.

Looking around at what her friend had pointed at, she saw a couple high schoolers smoking on the corner of the street before the first bell rang, but otherwise, all looked normal. _Maybe Cooper was imagining things_ She thought. Frowning, she began walking back to her car.

It was hers purely thanks to her older brother. It was a beat up Ford Mustang, black with a custom purple flame decal painted on the sides. To her, it looked cheesy, but her brother had done it for her, so she wasn't very inclined to wipe it away. She hardly ever saw him these days, and it helped to remind her of what a pain he was and how lucky it was that she rarely saw him.

_Home again, home again, jiggedy jig_ she thought. It had been one of her mother's most annoying sayings when she was a kid.

It was a risk autumn day out and even though the sun was shining, it was still chilly in Maine. She thought she could wait for snow and autumn was her favorite season. The trees were fluorescent oranges and yellows and reds, the punk kids were all walking to school, tousle-haired and bleary-eyed. She missed those days. She sighed and cranked her radio to mid volume. She had a good CD by Alice in Chains in, and she rolled the window down so everyone could hear it. Fuck the people still sleeping. It was time to wake up anyhow.

Her old ID card hung from her rearview mirror, and when she turned the corner on to her road, it smacked her in the side of the head. Simultaneously laughing and annoyed, she yanked it off. It was a bad picture anyhow. Her hair had been cut short then, and it had been bright blue. Plus, she thought she was fat, although she was, in truth, only about 40 pounds overweight. She was moderately pretty, in a cute sort of way, with creamy pale skin and big, green Irish eyes. Her hair had grown; it was now down to her mid-back and it was dyed bright orange with black streaks. She had done it just last night, and she loved it.

A good song came on, and she began singing along to it, getting lost in the music and her driving.

If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed the black car had been following her for the last 4 blocks.

Meanwhile, in the next car, the two occupants started arguing.

"C'mon, who's this kid think she is?" Said the man in the passenger's seat.

"According to the boss, she's the next fuckin' Blade, now shut up and quit whining. Do you wanna be the one to tell boss we lost her? In broad daylight? He'd have both our asses. He _needs_ this girl." Said the driver. He was more distinguishable by his odd eyes. One was brown, the other, blue.

"I wasn't talking about the girl. I was talking about the frigging music. Man these guys were big when I was a kid, for Christ's sake. But this doesn't seem right, y'know? She's what, 18? Shit, _my_ daughter's about that age."

"We're not _gonna_ hurt her. Dumbshit dog." Said the odd-eyed driver as he swerved to avoid some mutt that had run into the road. He kept following the black ford.

A radio on the dashboard crackled into life, jumping the hell out of the passenger. He grabbed it.

"Mike here."

"Have you found the girl?" came a calm, cold voice. It was the very epitome of patience.

"We're following her, she's got a black Mustang." Said the man named Mike.

"Good. Very good. Be sure to meet your relief on the next corner. Out." Said the voice. Mike shut the radio off.

"This better be worth it." Said the driver.

Up ahead, the girl pulled into the driveway of a beat up old trailer with decorative tombstones out front. The driver rolled his mismatched eyes.

"_This _is supposed to be the next Blade? Hahaha!"

The man in the passenger's seat hit the driver across the chest, his fist making a muffled thump against the leather jacket he wore.

"Shutup. The original day walker's hideaway was in an abandoned ware house, for cryin' out loud." He scolded the man.

The driver pulled their rented car slowly past the girl's driveway, peering at her through the tinted windows. She _looked _like the creepy type who'd leave Halloween decorations up all year. Black plaid skirt with safe-t pins, fish net tights, black buckled boots and a red and black striped shirt that zipped up the sides and went off the shoulders.

"This girl has some serious issues." Muttered the driver. His occupant didn't even bother to hit him this time.

"That must be our relief. C'mon." said the occupant. The driver stopped the car on the curb just past the trailer, and the occupant never even had time to react.

A high pitched pinging sound and the driver's head exploded in a shower of gore, his teeth flying like chipped piano keys, blood splattering the occupant's face.

"Auugh!! Fuck!! Shit, fuck….shit…" the man began panicking, trying to scrabble for the door handle, but his eyes were clouded by the driver's blood. The "relief" mentioned by the voice on the radio weree beginning to get out of their cars, guns casual, but in plain view to _him_. He thought of his daughter at home and thought _sorry Aggie, daddy's gonna be home late toni- _

_BANG!_

As the blood began to pool, two eyeballs plopped out of the open driver's side door and came to rest facing each other; one was blue, the other, brown.


End file.
